Wrong Judgement
by never.stop.smiling
Summary: Ron and Hermione want to be together, a snobby stalker wants Ron, Neville gets a girl and Harry and Ginny realise their love for one another. What will happen. I wrote this because my friends desperaately wanted to be in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's stuff **

**Dedication: To my friends who annoyed me until I agreed to do this. Where would I be without you? I love you all!**

Tying up the wrong strings

Chapter 1

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry resides in England. Where is anyone's guess, but it had been there for centuries. And through those centuries it seemed to maintain its beauty. When the founders chose the area and built the castle they made the right decision. The landscape held everything needed for an education of magic.

To the far side of the grounds the forest looked dark and foreboding. The trees were thin and lean on the edge of the forest. As you walked further in they became thicker and denser. The sunlight rays barely made it past the canopy and hardly ever reached the forest floor. The ground was littered with dry crispy leaves of different colours that crunched underneath your feet. The forest housed an abundance of magical creatures ranging from incredibly dangerous to loveable pets. It was the perfect place to practice defending yourself and learning about the creatures in the magical world.

The lake was stretched across the majority of the grounds. It was a delightful blue and shimmered in the light. During the winter it sometimes froze over and became a white bed of ice. During the summer students would usually spend most of the time relaxing by the lake watching the giant squid and its tentacles. Sometimes if they were lucky enough they got a glimpse of the mermaids and grindylows swim.

Apart from the lake and the forest there wasn't much else around so it served as the best flying place. The quidditch pitch was always a welcoming sight and every day you could see students training or just having fun. The grass covered rolling hills. It was a vibrant green and rustled in the wind. The Whomping Willow stirred now and then as a bird flew by and everything was tranquil.

The castle towered over the grounds, its magnificence radiating over everything. It was old in age but it still had secrets that nobody knew. It was a mystery in itself. It was amazing, every nook and cranny detailed and defined. Its surface was smooth but hard. The great hall was always decorated in the colours of the school. The corridors were covered in portraits that spoke to you as you passed. Every way you turn there was something different to learn and someone different to meet.

On one particularly wet winter's night two boys walked into the entrance hall, it was way past curfew and they were covered in mud. The boy on the left was of average height and a little over average build. He was smaller than the other boy and had an unruly mop of charcoal black hair. He had shining emerald green eyes and an amazing smile.

The boy on the right was taller and much lankier than the other boy. His fiery red hair fell down his face and his sky blue eyes twinkled in the light. Freckles covered his rosy cheeks. His jaw bone was defined and his lips were red and slightly parted. The two boys chatted like the old mates that they were.

"We're not going have time to finish our essays for McGonagall."

"I know, but I'm not going to do anything while I'm like this. I need a shower, can't you see all this mud." Both boys were carrying a layer of mud that they had picked up at quidditch training. If Filch caught them walking around leaving muddy footprints in the castle they were as sure as dead.

"Even if we work all night, we're still going to need Hermione's help."

"Yeah well that's a given, we always need Hermione's help. She's probably fallen asleep by the fire again. Ron, are you listening to me?"

"What did you say Harry?"

"You were thinking about Hermione again weren't you?" Ron's face went a bright tomato red, showing off the famous Weasley blush. Harry said it so casually like it happened every day, which it did. But that wasn't the point, it was a big issue. Hermione was one of Ron's best friends and he couldn't keep thinking of her more then that. Imagine what she would say. She would be furious and he couldn't have that, not for _his_ Hermione.

"No…I…err was just thinking of the essay."

"Sure mate. Listen, for your sake I suggest you stop staring at her, she's getting a little…well she thinks something's up."

"She was talking about me, what else did she say?"

"Ron, she didn't say anything I just observed what she was feeling."

"Oh."

They continued walking and chatting about quidditch among other things. They were walking around the long way to procrastinate because they knew an essay was waiting for them. Behind them was a trail of muddy footprints that led to the dark night outside. It seemed like any other night when they had quidditch until they heard a sound coming from behind them. It was a purr or a meow, coming from a cat. They turned and saw Mrs. Norris glaring up at them with her yellow gleaming eyes. They boys were rooted to the spot, in fear of Filch's cat. They knew that when Filch's cat would come Filch would be right behind. They heard footsteps coming around the corner and bolted.

"WHAT'S THIS MESS, I'LL GET YOU KIDS!"

"Harry move faster we have to beat Filch back to the portrait hole."

"It's not my fault you have longer legs."

They reached the portrait hole and practically screamed the password.

"Hiccupping hippogriffs!"

They ran inside the portrait hole and took deep breaths, glad they escaped Filch.

"Who would make up a password like that?"

"I'm pretty sure Peeves said he would hit the Fat Lady with a water balloon if she didn't change the password."

As they looked around the common room they saw the usual sights. The walls were covered in red and gold and there wasn't much light. The table in the middle of the room was covered with books students had left out after going to bed. Over by the fire were two large chairs which were occupied. Ginny was lying on one and Hermione was on the other. They each had woolen blankets thrown over them and they were both sleeping peacefully.

Harry walked over to where Ginny was lying and caressed her soft skin. Ron strolled over and sat near Hermione's feet.

"Mate, just tell her."

"You're one to talk." Harry turned on his red headed friend with fire in his eyes. He looked terrifying.

"Wow relax, I didn't mean anything. It's just tough seeing my best friend and my little sister pine for each other but skirting around the issue and neither having the courage to ask the other one out." Ron said this is a melodramatic tone and added a heavy sigh at the end.

"She doesn't pine for me, she got over me. Besides imagine how I feel seeing my two best friends perform an intricate dance of flirting and avoiding that has been going on ever since they met each other."

"We're both pathetic aren't we?"

"Pretty much."

They looked at the girls who they had fallen for, but were much too afraid to say anything. Little did they know that the girls they so fondly watched waited hours for them to return.

Hermione watched a tall, strong boy walk out of the portrait hole with his best mate. She sighed knowing that it would again be a long night waiting for the end of quidditch practice. She didn't exactly know why but she always waited until they returned. She usually fell asleep doing homework so the boys usually assumed she had overworked. Harry would wake her up, even though she wanted Ron to. He would then help her to the girls' staircase where she would make her way to bed. She didn't know why she did this but she did.

Staying up all night questioning her motives was really draining. After a while she got a little lonely. Lately Ginny had been coming down to accompany her. She just said that Hermione needed someone with her on these long nights. Hermione thought that she had other motives though. Just like her she had fallen for someone she thought didn't like her in that way. Just like her she held on to the possibility that maybe one day they would.

"Should we wake them."

"They look so…peaceful, tranquil, like nothing could ever go wrong."

"I know, I don't want to be the one to ruin that but I think if we didn't they might be a bit angry and sore tomorrow."

"I know they do look a tad uncomfortable. Ron, wake up Hermione."

"What, me? You usually do it. I…err…can't."

"I know I usually do it but I think I have Ginny to take care of tonight and what do you mean you can't do it."

"Take…care…of…Ginny? TONIGHT? She's my little sister?!"

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant I would wake her up and take her to bed. Nothing more, besides she wouldn't allow it even if I wanted to." Ron shot Harry a dirty look. "Not that I would want to."

"Sure Harry whatever."

Harry brushed a wild hair out of Ginny's face and got ready to wake her up. He leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Ginny. Ginny wake up."

"Ron?"

"No it's Harry, come on I'll take you upstairs." Ginny was confused. Harry, Harry never did anything like this. She felt two strong arms lift her off the comfortable couch and support her weight. She was too tired to think any more about why Harry was doing this. Instead she just enjoyed being in his grasp. She breathed in his scent and snuggled against his shoulder. She was pretty sure he didn't feel the same way as she did but she was too tired about to worry about that.

Harry carried her to the foot of the girls' staircase. Usually in Hogwarts boys weren't allowed access to the girls' staircase or dormitories. There are exceptions if given consent. The staircase somehow knew your motives for going up, so no funny business. Harry looked down at Ginny with a questioning glance unsure of what to do. He had always stopped here for Hermione and as much as he wanted to go up he wasn't entirely sure how. Besides he didn't think Ginny actually want him to go up.

"You can go up Harry, I give my consent."

"Err…thanks Gin." She loved it when he said her nickname he made up, he didn't know it though.

Ginny was thinking about what this meant. Did it mean that he wanted something or that they were just good friends. She thought it was because Ron wanted to wake up Hermione so he asked Harry to look after her. That's all that she was to Harry, his mate's little sister that he had to look after. She sighed and wriggled closer to Harry, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She thought that this was the only time she could be in his arms.

As Harry looked down at the girl in his arms he smiled. He finally had her in his grasp, but how long until she leaves and he is cold and lonely again. When he got to her door he quietly opened it scared of what he would find. All the girls that shared a room with Ginny were asleep. Harry crossed the room with cautious, tentative steps. Ginny took one last breath of his sweet scent before he placed her carefully down on the bed. She smiled up at him and he smiled back down. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Gin, sleep well."

"Night, Harry. Oh and thank you."

Harry turned scared of what he was getting himself into. Ginny was tired so she didn't know what he was doing. She had gotten over him ages ago and they were just friends. So where had these thoughts came from. When had Harry ever started thinking of her as more than a friend. He didn't want to feel the pain of being rejected so he left with one last smile.

He closed the door on Ginny and walked down the stairs expecting to pass Ron on the way down. He entered an empty common room wondering what had happened and half hoping that Ron and Hermione had confessed their feelings for each other and gone to make out in some broom cupboard. He chuckled at this thought and went to sit in front of the fire for a while. As he sat down he looked at the blanket that was wrapped around Hermione.

There were three spots of blood on the gold material.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's stuff **

**Dedication: To my friends who annoyed me until I agreed to do this. Where would I be without you? I love you all!**

Tying up the wrong strings

Chapter 2

As soon as Harry had left smiling down at the sleepy Ginny, Ron took a deep breath. He got up from the couch that Hermione lied on, carefully trying not to wake her peaceful sleep. She stirred and rolled over. Ron stopped where he stood; he was frozen like a statue. When he was sure Hermione hadn't woken up from her slumber he exhaled a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He began pacing.

Ron was never good with girls. Whenever he saw one he liked he would choke up and go bright red. Then the girl would think he was weird and he would suffer severe embarrassment. As he was getting older he was getting better at just being friends with girls and getting to know them. Hermione was a different case though.

In the beginning Harry and he thought she was a little crazy and paranoid. Then after the troll they had become friends. It was an interesting friendship considering they were close to 'The Boy Who Lived'. Something happened though; Hermione and Ron had gotten closer. For a few years they hadn't realised to what extent they had grown together. They fought more and had their usual arguments, but what they didn't know was that both of them enjoyed the arguments.

Ron would sometimes sit looking across to Hermione contemplating ways in which he could get her fired up and infuriated. He only did this so he could see Hermione's eyes fire up. When she was angry her cheeks were flushed which made his every muscle tense. She let herself go and he could see almost everything she felt in her chocolate brown eyes. Ron thought Hermione looked beautiful when she directed all her emotions to him.

While Ron thought of ways to push Hermione's buttons, Hermione would be impatiently waiting for Ron to get on her nerves again. That way she could see him fumble for an intelligent thing to say. She loved the way he persevered even when he knew she was going to win the argument. His face would be almost as red as his hair and he would move from foot to foot. She cherished these arguments, even when they did annoy her to no end.

Soon enough both of them realised their feelings for the other and both thought the other didn't like them in that way. Ron and Hermione were ignoring their strong feelings to the best of their ability to avoid awkwardness. Therefore they both wanted each other and they both thought they couldn't get what they wanted. It was confusing and as Harry said it was a never-ending dance.

As Ron paced around the common room Hermione stirred again and he remembered she was there. He was consumed in his own thoughts that he had forgotten he still had to take her to bed. His young boy nerves around girls had kicked in again as he lent over her, unsure of what to do. He had seen Harry lean down to Ginny's ear and wake her up that way. If he tried doing the same thing he could get Hermione to wake up and take her upstairs.

He lent down to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione. Hermione wake up."

There was no answer, so his voice got louder.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

He poked her shoulder a couple of times and when that didn't work he stood back to assess the situation. Hermione was lying on her side, with her eyes closed facing Ron. Her breath was even and constant, so at least she wasn't dead. She was lying in a semi fetal position so there was no way Ron could have lifted her with a secure grasp without dropping her first. He thought the only way he could wake her up was to give her a little shake.

At first it was a slight nudge and then when there still wasn't a response he shook harder. She woke up abruptly screamed and punched Ron in the nose. He stumbled back against the wall next to the fireplace. Hermione was sitting up straight with wide eyes staring at the man who woke her. He was currently holding his nose and choking.

"GEEZ YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!"

Hermione was breathing heavily obviously shocked, then she realised who it was.

"Ron? Ron, are you okay. I'm so sorry Ron. I didn't realise it was you. I just…" Ron silenced her with a raised finger.

"Come here Ron so I can see what I have done." Ron cautiously walked back over to the couch and removed his hand. Blood was gushing out of the wound and Hermione bit her lip. Ron placed his hand back over his face.

"I think you broke it." His voice was muffled and nasally

"We have to get you to the hospital wing."

Hermione stood up quickly taking a role as leader and headed Ron for the portrait hole. His face looked pale white and his hand was shaking. Hermione grabbed it for support and gave it a squeeze. He looked at her and she smiled back before moving on.

As Ron walked he wondered what he did to deserve what was happening. He only tried to wake hermione up and he got a fist to the nose. The walking through the corridors around midnight holding Hermione's hand was ok, but he was starting to feel a little dizzy. He wasn't sure whether it was the girl next to him in close proximity or just blood loss. He focused on his nose and made sure his brain took control not his pants.

When they got to the hospital wing and woke up Madame Pomfrey they immediately dropped hands. Hermione told Madame Pomfrey about what had happened and then Madame Pomfrey took Ron to a bed. She stopped the bleeding but he still looked like he was going to be sick. She got a lot of blood replenishing potion and told them they could leave.

Hermione was the white one next. She still couldn't believe that she could have done that to _her_ Ron. They walked back in silence and Hermione apologised again for what she did, before running up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Ron stumbled up the boys' stairs still a bit dizzy but this time definitely sure it was because of the girl. When Hermione got up to her dormitory wide-awake Lavender and Parvati met her.

"You're up late."

"Not tonight lavender."

"Come on tell us Hermione. Who were you with?"

"Ron." She answered by instinct but immediately regretted it.

"Oooooo!! So Ron finally got the guts to go out with you."

"It wasn't a date, he doesn't want to go out with me and I punched him in the nose. Good night."

After saying this Hermione pulled her curtains to a shut and fell asleep almost instantly.

Ron walked through his dormitory and found Harry sitting at the end of his bed.

"Hey mate, how'd it go?"

"Don't talk to me about it, it was a mess."

"Oh, what happened?"

Ron started pacing.

"Well I was thinking of how to wake her up and I saw you whisper in Ginny's ear, so I tried it. I got no response form the bloody girl so I spoke louder and louder till I was afraid of waking people up. Still no response from Hermione. So I poked her on the shoulder and she just kept on sleeping. Finally I got so annoyed that I shook her."

Harry flinched.

"Never shake Hermione awake mate. She told me she has pretty good reflexes."

"Well I wish she would have told me because when I did it she woke up and punched me."

"Hence the blood?"

"Yes. We had to go all the way down to the bloody hospital wing so I could get it back to normal and unbroken."

"She broke it!?" Harry laughed but stopped abruptly when Ron shot him a dirty look.

"Yes but shh. I can't let Gryffindor know that their keeper got his nose broken by a girl."

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that, she'll start about the sexist thing again."

"Yeah I know. Well I'm off to bed 'cause I'm buggered. Night mate."

"Yeah good night Ron." Harry jumped off Ron's bed and hopped into his own. After pulling the curtains closed on his four-poster bed he drifted off to a sleep full of dreams of Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

White snow glistened, falling from the sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's stuff **

**Dedication: To my friends who annoyed me until I agreed to do this. Where would I be without you? I love you all!**

Tying up the wrong strings

Chapter 3

White snow glistened, falling from the sky. During the night a layer of snow covered the ground, like a white blanket. The sun was hidden behind the dark clouds that littered the sky. When Hermione woke she smiled at the scenery at her window. She loved the way England looked under its snowy cover. She yawned almost ready to get up. Beside her Lavender slowly snored and next to Lavender, Parvati peacefully slept.

After Hermione had gotten changed she walked down to Ginny's door and quietly opened it. She knew no one was awake but Ginny had promised to get up early so they could talk. At the time when she made that promise she just wanted to sit in front of the morning fire enjoying the way it warmed up her skin. Hermione didn't mind, she too enjoyed that feel and especially she wanted to talk a little gossip. As much as Hermione didn't approve of the girls who squeal and shriek, she was still a girl herself.

"Ginny are you ready."

"Coming Hermione."

They were whispering quietly so they didn't wake the other girls Ginny shared a room with. They were pleasant sort of girls, just your average teenage adolescent really. They liked Ginny's brothers though and that annoyed Hermione to no end. They giggled and squealed whenever Ron or Fred and George walked past. Whenever Ron walked past Hermione would glare at the girls especially Leah.

Leah was one of the most annoying girls that stayed with Ginny. She was thin and beautiful and had a major crush on Ron, just because he was Ginny's sister. Whenever she passed him she would push out her chest just to show off. All the guys around her would stop and stare at the spectacle in front of them but she denied them all. Even Harry spared her a glance once, but that was before he truly saw Ginny. Hermione was happy that Ron never noticed her; at least he was still sane.

Hermione and Ginny walked down to the fireplace and took up the two couches in front of the crackling, warm fire. Discussion started.

"How did you get to bed, when I woke up you were gone?"

Ginny went scarlet red in the face.

"Well, Harry carried me up."

"Harry did what?"

"He sort of tucked me in last night."

"So do you think something's there."

"I thought I saw something in his eyes. Hermione did you know they are the most beautiful emerald green eyes I have ever seen?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes they seem to take all your attention when he's around. Anyway, you must tell me all that happened."

"Well I don't remember much, I was half asleep. All I remember is waking up and feeling a warm breath against my neck. At first I thought it was Ron but then a reassuring voice told me it was him. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We got to the foot of the stairs and he looked so adorable confused and unsure. I told him to go up and then I think I blanked out a bit. The next thing I knew was I lying on my bed and Harry had kissed me on the forehead, said good night and walked away. I think it was just a friendly good night, probably because Ron was taking care of you." Hermione squirmed obviously uncomfortable. "What did happen there?"

"Well err. He was meant to wake me up and he did. He just didn't do it very politely."

"What did he do this time?"

"Umm…he shook my shoulders to wake me up and I didn't realise who it was. I thought it was someone I didn't know and as a reflex I punched him." She said this really fast because she was still a little embarrassed about the whole issue.

"Wow…Hermione, you have…really…good…reflexes." Ginny managed to say that through fits of giggles.

"I broke his nose and he was bleeding everywhere. We rushed down to the hospital wing and got his nose fixed up. He had already lost a lot of blood and needed lots of blood replenishing potion. We were down there for hours. After Madame Pomfrey let us go I supported Ron up the stairs and into the common room. After that I'm pretty sure he went upstairs." Hermione sighed.

"Listen Hermione everything will be fine. I'm sure was really nervous when he tried to wake you, so as usual he stuffed up."

"Yeah probably." Hermione wasn't really concentrating. She looked longingly into the fire. She changed the subject.

"So…any news about how Luna's love life is going?"

"Well all I know is that she has a crush on Terry."

"Terry who?"

"Terry Boot."

"TERRY BOOT!"

"He's not that bad Hermione. He is part of the DA."

"Oh, Terry Boot." Hermione said knowingly.

"Anyway he's actually really sweet. Luna tells me that he's got a great sense of humor as well."

"I'm glad Luna's found a guy that will treat her right."

"Well they're not actually together yet, but it's bound to happen soon."

"So Luna's set but did you hear about Parvati?"

"Parvati, what about Parvati?"

"Well I hear that Dean asked to go to Hogsmede with her on the next visit."

"And…what did she say?"

"She said she'll think about it. I also heard her and Lavender talking one night. Something about keeping Dean waiting and playing hard to get. I thought it was stupid because she could just be with him quicker and spend more time with him if she accepts early."

"You're right, but this is Parvati we're talking about. She will accept and go out with Dean; she's liked him ever since that failure with Harry. I'm sure she's not doing this to use him and besides she probably wants to know how much Dean likes her. Not only because of her looks but she wants to know that he likes her for her personality. Even though Parvati is, well Parvati. You know, always looking for a guy and knowing all the gossip in the school, she and Lavender are like magazines. She can also be a little bitchy at times, but she is good at heart. She has feelings and like any other girl and wants a guy that likes her for who she is, not what she looks like."

"Wow Ginny, I never thought of that. Maybe I should just stop being a little…you know uptight to them and stuff."

"It's alright Hermione; you're really not that bad."

"Hey guess what I heard from Lavender."

"What?"

"Seamus is going out with that new girl that transferred from Beaubatons."

"You mean Catherine?"

"The very one. Lavender was so jealous."

Ginny keeled over in laughter.

"Anyway speaking of Lavender and stuff, anything there?"

"No and thank god, she gets…interesting with relationships. I remember when she went out with Seamus for a month. That's all she ever talked about. It was all about Seamus and now I think I know all about him. I could write a whole essay about Seamus if I had to."

They both giggled. They enjoyed these early morning talks where the fire lit the area where they sat and there was a cozy atmosphere. They were elated by the fact that they trust each other and know that the other would always be there for them. They were like sisters; they were closer than best friends.

They had basically finished they're discussion and was interrupted by some first years running down the stairs. Soon everybody would be traveling down the stairs, eager to get to breakfast. The tranquil, peaceful atmosphere would temporarily leave but it would be back the next morning and the morning after that. Hermione and Ginny both knew that if either of them needed a place and time to sit and just relax, they could do it in front of the fire in the early hours of the morning.

They moved away from the gossip toward general conversation and sometimes said hello or good morning to people heading down to breakfast. They were waiting for Harry and Ron to wake up and knew that didn't have to wait any longer. Harry was always got woken up by Ron's snoring and Ron…well it's only a matter of time before his stomach tells him to wake up.

Ron and Harry came bounding down the stairs. Harry sat next to Ginny after kissing Hermione good morning on the cheek. Ron said hello to everyone and sat down on the couch next to Hermione. There was tension in the air between them but they ignored it. Harry and Ginny smirked and shared a knowing glance at each other before turning bright red and looking in the opposite direction.

Ron's stomach growled.

"Do you ever not think of food?"

_Only when you're on my mind, which is a lot of the time_, Ron thought to himself. Some may have thought that Ron spent most of his time thinking of food but that was nothing compared to amount of time he spent thinking of _his_ Hermione.

"He pretty much thinks with his stomach."

"That is not true."

"Ron, as your sister I can say that yes you do." Ginny stuck out her tongue and then it was replaced by an evil smile.

"Whatever, can we go now?" Harry finally got sick of the bickering and directed everyone out the door.

Harry and Ginny walked in front and Hermione and Ron walked behind them talking, the awkwardness eased slightly. Then when they got to the portrait hole Hermione saw something explode in the corner of her eye. She whipped around to face Ron but she was looking behind him to where Fred and George sat. They were experimenting with some new products and Hermione hated it when they did that. Ron saw how annoyed she was.

"Hermione forget about it. Just think that they are doing it to get at Umbridge."

"But…Ron, it's wrong."

Ron sighed and put his large hands on her shoulders and turned her around. She kept her head turned toward the twins not looking away. When she didn't move Ron squeezed just under her ribs to tickle her. He never knew it before but Hermione was amazingly ticklish. He laughed to himself as she scowled at him.

"Well you didn't move. Come on, I don't know how long my stomach will last."

Hermione sighed and walked out the portrait hole. What Ron couldn't see was she was smiling to herself. When Ron touched her like that a spark ran through his hands and into her whole body. It was like the world just lit up and the sun had burst through the clouds. Then Ron brought her back to reality with his comment on food. She shook her head; it was so typical of him to think of food.

What neither four of them noticed was that a thin blonde girl walked past with her chest lifted high. She smiled a dazzling smile that no one paid attention to and her bum wiggled in a tantalising way. It was all ignored and she didn't like that one bit. She would try one more time to get Ron's attention and if that didn't worked she made a mental note to take drastic measures.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's stuff **

**Dedication: To my friends who annoyed me until I agreed to do this. Where would I be without you? I love you all!**

**Just to let everybody know...I HAVE MASSIVE WRITER'S BLOCK AND PROGRESS IS SLOW SO BARE WITH ME AND CUT ME SOME SLACK WITH MY OTHER STORIES...thanks**

Tying up the wrong strings

Chapter 4

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating sausages, bacon and eggs. Hermione took polite mouthfuls while Ron who was sitting next to her munched down platefuls of everything. Much to Hermione's disgust, next to Ron sat a very annoyed, attention seeking Leah. Harry took glances at where Ginny was sitting. She sat with her friends every couple of days because she thought they didn't always like her being with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione took these chances to have a conversation with Harry knowing that as much as Ginny liked being watched by him, it can get annoying after a while.

"Harry, did you know there was a new teacher for Muggle Studies?"

"Why do you still do Muggle Studies, you are muggle born?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that the magical perspectives of what muggles do and the way they live is very different?"

"Fair point, continue. So which one is she?"

Hermione pointed out a teacher sitting up the front. She was tall and wore dark green robes that flowed to the floor. Her skin was flawless and pale and was framed by strands of hair that fell down her face. She was young but not that young. Harry guessed about mid thirties going on the late forties. She had a dazzling smile and wore glasses that made her blue eyes look larger. She looked ok and not that strict, but you can't judge upon first impressions.

Ron looked to the front and blurted out something that was inaudible. His mouth was full of sausage.

"Ron, chew. You know move your mouth up and down in motion. Then swallow, and then speak." Harry wore a smug expression. Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry then cleared his throat.

"I just said...who is that?"

"You could at least listen when you are stuffing your face and not participating in the conversation."

"I was listening; you just didn't say her name."

"I am pretty sure I did."

"Hermione I think I would know. I was listening to your every word."

"Ron's right Hermione, you didn't say."

"Oh sorry. Well, her name is Professor Julia Jiggleypot she also teaches other classes of transfiguration."

"What do you mean? Is McGonagall leaving?"

"Don't be so thick Ron; McGonagall can't be everywhere at once. They get another less experienced teacher to take the younger classes."

"Then why didn't we have someone other than McGonagall in first year?"

"Don't you think now with this war and Umbridge, things are a little bit more difficult?"

"Ahh." Finally Ron understood and continued eating.

"She looks alright, I suppose. What do you think Hermione, Ron?"

"What are you talking about Harry? You know as well as I do she is going to be the strictest teacher in the history of teachers."

"Honestly Ron she doesn't look that bad. You will only have her now and then."

Leah tried getting attention from the boys by leaning over them to grab the salt and asking them to pass the sausages. She still wasn't getting paid any attention from Ron or Harry so she got up and stormed off. Nearly Headless Nick popped up next to Ron and made Ron jump out of his seat. He fell backwards and Harry burst out with laughter. Hermione giggled and Nick chuckled. Nick engaged in harmless conversation with the trio and they ended up laughing and chatting all through the meal. After they had finished they said their good byes to Nick and walked outside to enjoy the snow and maybe get a snowball fight in. As much as Hermione disapproved of them, she still loved them.

After Leah had left the great hall she paced around the entrance hall. She was thinking of a plan to get to Ron and to annoy Hermione. She had an epiphany. Hermione would be the key to Ron. If she got Ron so annoyed at Hermione that he didn't want to be around her and stop talking to her then everything would be ok. The first part of her plan would be giving Ron something to get angry about.

As she thought this, Lavender and Parvati walked out of the great hall. They would be the best way of spreading news and rumors. Leah ran over to them ready to hatch her plan.

"Hey Lavender, Parvati, I have some big news."

They stopped in their tracks and turned. Nothing could stop them like a bit of juicy gossip.

"Spill."

"Well last night Hermione and Ron were in the common room and Hermione couldn't help it so she asked him out." they gasped.

"Anyway, she spilt all her feeling out and you two know how she feels about Ron. So she's sitting there waiting for his answer and then he does it. He rejects her."

"WHAT?!" Lavender and Parvati were both not expecting this to happen and they looked shocked and appalled.

"That's right. So Hermione goes and punches Ron, right in the face. I know how weird, Gryffindor keeper getting his nose broken by a goody-two-shoes-know-it-all-nerd."

"Wait she broke it!?"

"Yup. Well that was a lovely chat girls. Talk to you later."

Leah stuck out her chest and flicked her hair and walked away with a smirk on her face. She knew that in a matter of hours the whole school will know of the little scandal she had made up. In the mean time she had to go find Neville for the second part of her plan, after all she only had less than an hour.

As the trio trudged through the snow they just saw many first years playing. Finally they found Seamus and Catherine with Luna. As they approached Harry aimed a snowball at Seamus's head and was right on target. For the next half an hour Hermione, Ron and harry teamed up to beat Seamus, Catherine and Luna at a snowball fight. When every one was drawing short, sharp breaths they had a rest. In the distance Dean was running as fast as he could towards the group.

Harry got up to great his friend, but found that Dean was in a rush.

"Harry, hear this."

"What?"

"Hermione asked Ron out, he said no and then Hermione punched him." Dean got his message out talking so fast if he were any quicker they wouldn't have understood him.

Everybody was silent and all heads turned toward hermione and Ron. Hermione looked stunned and Ron was bright red with anger.

"What a loud of bullshit."

"Ronald, don't swear."

"You heard it Hermione and you know none of it is true."

"Actually part of it is true." Everyone was wide eyed and astonished.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what Hermione?" Dean had got too eager. Hermione stood up from where she sat and looked around at everyone.

"I punched Ron's nose and broke it. That part is the absolute truth." Everybody was astounded that some of the rumor was true. They didn't actually expect Hermione to be able to break someone's nose. She walked away proudly. When she was gone Ron was the only one in the spotlight. He got up and started running and screaming in the direction that hermione just went. All the people that just witnessed that were gob smacked.

"HERMIONE YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU NEED TO STOP BEING A SMART ASS AND ACCUSING PEOPLE AND TELLING PEOPLE OFF!"

Hermione turned and glared at Ron.

"What are you talking about?"

Ron had wanted to talk about this all morning but just needed something to set him off. The nose issue was just the thing.

"An example was this morning with Fred and George. They didn't need to be told off."

"I'm sorry if you couldn't see that what they were doing was wrong."

"Hermione it wasn't wrong, exactly."

"What would you call it then Ron?"

"I don't know but you can stop yelling at me."

"You yelled first." Even though it was Hermione, at times like these she wasn't very good at comebacks.

"I was suggesting something."

"Still yelling."

"Fine then, yelling while suggesting."

"Go give your suggestions somewhere else, they're not needed here."

"What are you implying Hermione."

"I'M SICK OF FIGHTING RON, HERE'S A SUGGESTION WHY DON'T YOU STOP GETTING ON MY EVERY NERVE."

After that argument Hermione stalked off.

Neville walked past and waved at Ron.

"Hey Ron how are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Was that Hermione walking off?"

"Yup, that was her."

"Had another row?"

"Yup. I don't know what I am doing wrong."

"Well I'm not very good at any of this stuff but…maybe she's just stressed."

"Yeah, maybe. Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah it was really important to…something Leah asked me…"

"I haven't got all day Neville."

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just in the back of my mind, but I can't remember it."

"Think hard Neville."

"Oh I remember now…!"

"What is it?"

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's stuff **

**Dedication: To my friends who annoyed me until I agreed to do this. Where would I be without you? I love you all!**

Tying up the wrong strings

Chapter 5

"That boy is the most infuriating human being on the whole planet."

Hermione stormed into the library and sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Hermione." Harry sighed, put down his pen and looked up to see Hermione aggravated. "I heard about what happened last night."

"The whole school knows except they know a different version."

"Ron told me that he woke you up and then you punched him. Nice work by the way."

"That's not the right attitude. I stuffed everything up with what I did last night and now the whole school knows the wrong thing."

"It's all right Hermione, Ron will get over it. He always does."

"I don't care about Ron." Harry was surprised she had said this but kept his mouth closed and his face expressionless. "He's so…arrogant and thinks that what he does is always right. I care more about what people will say now."

"What do you mean?"

"What if people won't like me anymore because I punched someone in the face?"

"Hermione you know that's not going to happen. Heaps of people have punched other people and nobody thought any different of the attacker."

"Even so…"

"Hermione stop worrying about it, everything's going to be fine."

"Ok. Also I am sorry about storming off before I just needed time to organise my thoughts."

"That's ok, I don't mind. Besides I had a feeling an argument was approaching so I'm kind of glad you took it somewhere else. No offense or anything."

"None taken." Hermione sighed and looked what Harry was doing.

"Mcgonagall's essay?" she was always right on the mark.

"Yup, haven't started either."

"You know Harry…"

"Yes hermione I have heard it all before. I should set out my homework and do it more frequently so I don't have to do it all at once." Hermione had a knowing smile on her face.

Harry froze and suddenly sat up straight. He swiftly picked up his pen and began to feign writing on his blank piece of parchment. His head was down and his charcoal hair fell over his face. His eyes were wide and it looked like all his senses were working over time. Harry knew the person standing behind him and knew that she was looking for him. He couldn't stop thinking about her and hadn't had time to really understand what had happened. All he knew was he was in trouble. Should he ignore and act like he was engrossed in his work, or should he be friendly and acknowledge what had happened was right? He could get his feelings damaged depending on whether she liked him or not. What to do, what to do?!

"Really?! What did you say?"

"Yes, of course. How often does a girl do that to me?"

"Mate, don't be so hard on yourself."

"Nah it's ok, I know it's true."

Ron and Neville stood in the entrance hall discussing the news that Neville had brought. The day that they stood there had been a very stressful one for Ron, and it was still early morning.

Last night he kept tossing and turning remembering what had happened between Hermione and him. He felt embarrassed and discomfited. It unnerved him that a girl such as Hermione could break his nose; imagine what a death eater could do. He also didn't know what to say to Hermione and hoped beyond all hope that she wouldn't dare tell anyone about it. Not only for his sake but he was sure she wouldn't want the whole school knowing what happened.

To add to that his stalker kept following him and he was trying his hardest not to notice her. Leah wore the most revealing things on the weekends it wasn't funny. She always was within his peripheral vision and wearing a seductive smile. She jutted out her chest and flicked her hair. Sure he thought she was hot and he was always trying his hardest to inconspicuously conceal the growing bulge in his pants, but her stalker like qualities were really freaky. She also didn't like Hermione, which was obvious. For that he didn't like her, most of the time.

On top of all that the whole school thought Ron was a pig for rejecting Hermione, a weakling for getting his nose broken by a girl and just a general git. Also the fact that Hermione wouldn't talk to him made his blood boil but at the same time hurt him more than she could ever imagine.

He sighed. He should be at least happy that his stalker would ease up a bit now.

"Ron are you sure you're alright?" Neville tried to look genuinely concerned and Ron thought he probably was, but he couldn't wipe the wide smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, its just today's been a long day." Ron ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. "I'm going to go, I have an essay for Mcgonagall to finish. Err…tell Leah congratulations from me, to both of you."

"Yeah will do." Neville waved enthusiastically at the figure of Ron walking away. After Ron disappeared Neville looked frantically for his girlfriend.

Harry heard Hermione speak to his angel but he kept his head down. He didn't move a muscles except the scratching of quill on paper, not feigning writing any more.

"Hey ginny, what are you up to?"

"Hi Hermione. I was just getting some books for the essay Snape gave me."

"Gave you?"

"Yeah, I purposefully blew up his cauldron when he asked me to add something. Added too much of it."

Harry snorted but quickly corrected himself and went back to writing. Hermione looked at Ginny and silently pleaded for Ginny to talk to him. Ginny shook her head and Hermione changed the subject.

"Do you need any help with anything?"

"No thanks, I got all I need." There was an awkward silence where Hermione and Ginny were having a silent argument. Hermione was unsuccessfully convincing Ginny to say hello to Harry. Ginny was too scared because Harry had been avoiding her all day and he seemed uninterested. He just continued doing his work and not even sparing Ginny a slight glance. After a stern look from Hermione Ginny caved.

"Hi Harry." Her voice broke when she said that and tried to cover it by clearing her throat.

"Hi." Harry didn't even stop writing, let alone look up at Ginny. She sighed and tried to engage him in a conversation.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok." Harry continued working and didn't give her the courtesy of asking how she was. Hermione looked sympathetically at the girl standing in front of her in desperate need of some form of attention. She stood there for what seemed like hours looking pleadingly at the back of Harry's head. After giving up she walked, but more like stumbled out of the unbearably quite library.

As soon as Ginny turned to leave Harry lifted his head to look at her back. He watched her leave with a sad sorrow in his eyes. After the door to the library closed Harry's head hit the table and he stayed faced down. Hermione started at him, obviously puzzled.

"Okay, what in the world just happened?" Harry lifted his head to search Hermione's eyes for some words, which he could use to explain his predicament. Hermione looked down on the page he was writing on and saw the same word over and over again.

_Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny._

She smiled knowingly before a mop of raven black hair obscured the word Ginny. Harry hit his head on the hard table again.

"Harry are you going to explain this to me."

"You know how a while ago I joked about how hot Ginny was?" Hermione suspected where the conversation was headed.

"Yeah."

"Well I wasn't kidding. In fact I don't think she is hot at all. She is amazingly beautiful. That's not all. It's not just her look that draws my attention. I find her bouncy, energetic personality so…I don't know. I'm attracted by her every whim. Hermione we're friends and that's all she wants. What am I meant to do?" Harry's head came in contact with the hard table multiple times. After realising it caused him slight pain he looked up to Hermione.

"Are you absolutely sure that's all she wants?"

"Pretty sure, yes!"

Hermione sighed in utter defeat.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? She will think I'm a perv or something."

"Nice choice of words."

"Thanks, but I'm serious. I don't want to ruin the friendship. I value it way too much."

"Even though you value it you can't live your whole life liking her more than what you think she expects you do."

"Yeah maybe…I'll see. Thanks Hermione." Harry packed up his books and practically ran out of the library before she could reply.

"No problem." She trailed off and opened her books and smiled at the approaching work.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K Rowling's stuff

**Dedication: To my friends who annoyed me until I agreed to do this. Where would I be without you? I love you all!**

Tying up the wrong strings

Chapter 6

Ginny looked over at Harry again before walking quietly out of the library. Somewhere inside of her anger was begging to take over. She was on the verge of tears. They weren't tears because she was grieving but because she was angry at how oblivious Harry could be sometimes. When she thought of Harry though her sorrow took over and she found it hard to stay on her two legs.

After steadying herself Ginny stood in front of the library organising her thoughts. One second Harry was tucking her into bed and kissing her good night and the next second he was basically ignoring her and only speaking when spoken to. She wished she could understand him better. She had no clue as to what had happened but the possibilities ran through her mind.

She first thought that Harry was going out with Cho because supposedly he liked her and someone told him how much she liked him. Then after finding out that Cho liked her Harry didn't like Ginny anymore. That explained the absence of discussion and mere human interaction. If something like that had happened though, hermione would have told. Besides the love life of Harry is always top gossip, that or Ron and Hermione's current status.

Ginny chuckled to herself remembering the scandal that Parvati and Lavender had produced somehow out of Hermione's words the other night. That's what they said anyway.

"_It wasn't a date, he doesn't want to go out with me and I punched him in the nose. Good night."_

The words were convincing, but Ginny knew for certain Ron couldn't be that pig headed to reject the offer of his life time.

Her next theory about harry was that he had always acted like that and she had never noticed because she was too attracted to him that she became blind with love. She discarded that idea because it was the corniest thing she had ever heard and she was pretty sure that she hadn't been on drugs lately.

Her third and final thought was that he only carried her up to bed because he wanted to feel her body pressed up to him and see her sprawled across the bed.

_Ginerva Weasley, what a ghastly thought._

She scolded herself for ever getting sidetracked like that. It was amusing but highly unlikely because the Harry she saw in her eyes was unlike any other boy. Besides if any of her older brothers found out he wouldn't be living much longer.

Ginny realised after having these absurd thoughts, that her brain was obviously screwed on wrong. Her mind was one jumbled and incoherent mess. She needed someone to confide in but was almost lost with options there. Her mum was on the other side of the country and she would prefer not to write it down in a letter. Hermione seemed to be occupied in the library and Ginny was definitely not going in there with Harry who was unreadable and he blew her off.

She ran in the opposite direction and headed for the common room. The said the password and stood impatiently while the portrait creaked open.

"Dear there's no need to rush, it's the weekend."

"Yup that's nice. Come on!"

"How very rude!"

Ginny ignored the last comment for the fat lady and sprinted inside. She was greeted by the comfort of the roaring fire and the red and gold covered walls. Her friends barely noticed her as she walked into the common room. They were staring and pointing at the spectacle in front of them. Fred and George had attracted almost the whole Gryffindor house to show them some of there new merchandise. They were taking a massive risk considering Umbridge was already furious. Ginny shrugged, _good for them!_

Ginny couldn't talk to her friends because they were too occupied staring her brothers. She saw older girls the same age as Fred and George laughing and smiling. One of them had light brown hair that was tied in a neat and high ponytail. She had piercing blue eyes and a line of freckles over her nose. The other girl had darkish brown, curly hair. Her eyes were and indefinite green, brown and grey colour. She was tall and her face was calm. These girls were Fred and George's girlfriends. Danni and Louise treated Ginny like a sister.

Ginny had made her decision that if she couldn't talk to anyone else she would turn to Danni and Louise. She strolled over to where they were sitting. They flashed dazzling smiles in Ginny's direction but when she didn't offer one in return their smiles faltered. They realized something was wrong and obtained questioning expressions.

"Hi guys." Ginny had lost all of her cheer after the encounter with harry.

"You look drained, what's up?" Danni's voice intercepted Ginny's thoughts.

"Harry again?" Louise was always right.

"Yes. I don't get him. He's just so…confusing."

"All boys are Ginny. I can tell you now your brothers are the worst. Tell us more."

Ginny launched into an explanation of the events during the last coupled of days.

"Ok, so lately Hermione and I have been waiting for Ron and Harry to come back from quidditch practice."

"Why would you do that?" Leah had been eavesdropping. Danni and Louise glared at her while Ginny stood distraught next to them.

"Ok, I can see when I'm not wanted."

"Damn right, see you later bitch." Louise sniggered and Leah stalked off with a flick of her hair after the rude comment from Danni.

"Continue." Ginny didn't need any more encouragement.

"Usually Ron would take me up to the girls' staircase then I manage to find my way up half asleep. Harry would do the same for hermione. That's what happened usually, but then…"

"Hey guys!" Mollie's upbeat voice intercepted Ginny's story. Lee Jordan's girlfriend had dark ringlets that hung around her shoulders. She was average height and her skin was pale. Her curls bounced every stop she took. She was good friends with Louise and Danni and was in Hufflepuff.

"Shh!"

"Ooh! What's going on here?"

"Boy trouble."

"Oh sorry."

"That's ok Mollie, just listen to Ginny."

"Where was I?

"Something about Harry taking hermione to bed."

"Is it that bad?" Mollie took what Louise said the wrong way. She sat wide eyed staring incredulously at Ginny. "I thought she was on our side. Danni sighed.

"She is on our side and it's not that bad. They're just friends." Ginny began talking before anyone could say another word.

"Last night everything seemed as though it would go as normal. Hermione and I fell asleep in front of the fire after Harry and Ron left for Quidditch. Then when they came back I felt warmth breath on my neck." The girls were leaning toward Ginny, eager to find out what was going to happen. "At first I thought it was Ron trying to be annoying. Then I hear the familiar voice of Harry and arms lifting me up and cradling me. Harry treated me with the utmost respect and he even carried me all the way to my bed. Then he laid me down and kissed me goodnight."

A very audible gasp came from Ginny's audience. It attracted some listeners who turned away after Danni glowered at them.

"Just on the forehead." She didn't want them to think it was that exciting, even if it was.

"That was all good and I actually thought he felt some slight ounce of what I feel for him. Then all my hopes were destroyed when I saw him today. He was in the library with hermione."

"HERMIONE AGAIN!"

"Mollie Shh!"

"I WON'T SHH IF A LITTLE BITCH GETS IN THE WAY OF MY FRIEND AND HER GUY. IT'S UNJUST, DESPICABLE, ABHORRENT, REPUGNANT, REPULSIVE AND ABSOOLUTELY UNHERMIONEISH!" Louise looked skeptically at Mollie silencing her. She glared off into space murmuring now and then about how detestable or vile it was.

"They were studying, nothing more." Mollie still looked irritable. Ginny sighed and continued. "That's not the point. I waked up and started a casual conversation with hermione. That was ok until it came to the point where I would usually greet Harry. Lately things haven't been happened like they usually would and I didn't know how to face him after last night. I had a muted argument with hermione about whether I should talk to Harry or not. Hermione won of course." Mollie pulled out of her trance like state of ill temper.

"You shouldn't have listened to her. You have every right to talk to Harry and she can't stop you no matter how hard she tries."

"MOLLIE!" Danni cracked it. "HERMIONE DOESN'T LIKE HARRY IN THAT WAY. HAVE YOU BEEN BLIND FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS, SHE LIKES RON!"

"Whatever." Mollie was angry again and stared into nothingness. Louise pinched the bridge between her nose and shook her head. Ginny took the silence as an opportunity to move on.

"So I talked to Harry and he didn't even look at me." after this announcement everybody turned back to Ginny's problem, but Mollie was still on the verge of gnashing her teeth together. "His answers were one worded and monotone. Like a robot being forced against its own will. Or like his whole being was left behind when he said goodnight. I just don't understand how he can possibly be so…I don't know."

"Sleazy?"

"No."

"Prickish?"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now."

"A complete arsehole?"

"Definitely not. The Harry I know, well thought I knew, sort of know…is none of those things. In my eyes Harry is considerate and benevolent. I suppose it's just he's unreadable at times."

"How can you say that about someone who just blew you off. Besides you have to stop being so positive about it all." All heads turned so they were looking at Danni bizarrely. "What...fine, so it's a little weird but it's true."

"Ignore her." Danni laughed in disbelief.

"You're one to talk Mollie." She looked sanctimonious.

"Guys back to Ginny's problem. We're here to help, not to show Ginny our fabulous arguing skills." Louise was always the peacemaker.

"Ok Ginny. You have to talk to him."

"Sounds ok."

"Mollie that might not be a good idea."

"Danni it's the only thing can do."

"Yeah I agree with Louise."

"Fine then gang up on me. Lets see what Ginny thinks." Ginny couldn't help bit sit back looking in amazement at the three girls deciding her fate in front of her. She was much too tired and emotional to think clearly and it wasn't even lunch time yet. That's why she had come to Danni and Louise and all she got was an amusing argument. She sighed and immediately thought of the easiest option.

"I don't want to confront Harry, you all know that." Danni's smug smile reached all the way to her eyes that had an evil glint in them. "Although I do believe that the only thing I can do is exactly that."

Danni looked like she had been slapped hard in the face. Mollie stuck out her tongue while Louise confirmed everything.

"So that's settled then. You're going to deal with Harry tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ginny's eyes pooped out of her head.

"Yup!"

"Why that early?" she looked defeated.

"Ginny. If you really like the guy then anything you need to say to him will just come naturally, like running or walking."

"Or it will come out in a slur of jumbled mess."

"Thanks Danni I appreciate that. The problem is Louise, you are so calm and collected and I just don't think I can be that in this situation."

"Trust me Ginny when I talked to your brother he had my knees knocking and my teeth chattering, but I got there in the end." Louise smiled sweetly over to where Fred stood. He turned around and looked so lovingly into her eyes. Ginny had never seen Fred look at someone that way before.

"I can't imagine Fred ever having that effect on a person, especially on a girl." She smiled wryly and turned to search through the common room. After affirming that there was no sign of Harry she turned back to the girls.

"I have a headache and I'm pretty sure I am not thinking straight at the moment, or else I would have never accepted to see Harry. Anyway I am going to lye down before any of you come up with another plan to cause me severe embarrassment and ruin my self esteem."

"It was a great plan; you don't have to be so negative." Literally everybody in the room gawked at the little group. Ginny looked stoned to be truly honest. Louise and Mollie were crying with laughter while Danni had her arms crossed and giving everyone death stares. She could be the biggest hypocrite at times. She also had a big reputation for being negative. Fred and George walked over to assess the situation. Fred snaked his arms around Louise's waist and planted a kiss on a sensitive spot of her neck, before resting his chin on her shoulder. George took one look at Danni's angry posture before coming up from behind tipping her back into his arms. He planted his lips on hers. It caught her by surprise and she squealed before falling into the kiss making it deeper. The whole room burst into laughter at the spectacle. Lee Jordan walked over and draped an arm over Mollie's shoulders. She leant her head against his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Lee."

"I suggest you leave now, unless you want to see these two continue." He gestured to Danni and George who were not even coming up for air.

"if you see hermione tell her to wake me before lunch, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Don't forget Ginny tomorrow." Louise smiled in Ginny's direction. She walked away leaving everybody content with their partners. She felt lonely watching everybody enjoy another's company like that. Just after Ginny left Hermione came through the portrait hole. She saw Louise and nodded, Louise nodded back. Just then she heard some one shout.

"You need to wake Ginny at lunch time. By the way…YOU SEEM AWFULLY HAPPY FOR SOMEONE WITHOUT THE ONE GUY THEY LIKE. OR MAYBE YOU ARE WITH A GUY, SOMEONE ELSE'S GUY… (Harry cough)" Louise laughed and Mollie's ignorance.


End file.
